


Heather

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Camille is an angel, F/M, Gen, Idk I felt inspired, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans and Papyrus are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: This was inspired by a lot of things
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Oneshot paradise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Heather

5  
4  
3  
2  
1...

The alarm clock started ringing continuously with no stop to it's vibrant and upbeat tune.   
Covering the blanket over herself, the girl groaned not wanting to rise for the day but soon rose up when her phone started ringing. With a tired sigh and a small smile on her face, she picked up the phone that was on the beside table , charging.   
Upon seeing the phone, she smiled and answered. On the other side was her friend Yuma, a Japanese girl with black hair with pastel purple fading at the end.   
They had been friends since she moved to this town to get a job five years ago. 

"HEY!" , her friend shouted in the phone. Breaking away from her thoughts she paid attention to what her friend had to say this time. 

____  
After talking with her friend, she got up to get ready for the day. Stretching , she felt her back give a few satisfying pops. Apparently, Yuma had something she wanted to surprise her with today but wouldn't give any details about what it was. 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇Time skippp◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇  
(Yeah sorry about that typing on your phone isn't fun ಥ‿ಥ) 

After finishing her morning rituals, (Y/n) felt clean and comfy, almost comfy enough to go back to sleep but she knew better. Yuma was expecting her around 10 so she still had an hour left.   
Stepping in front of her dressing table, she picked up her brush to smooth her long wavy white hair.   
Catching a glance of a picture, it was a picture of her and her twin sister. She'd always look paler compared to Cami. Cami short form for Camille . Cami had healthy looking brown hair with bright blue eyes that stood out at night, making her look stunning without even trying. Her lightly tanned skin made her look more attractive then she already was . To add on, she also had a bubbly attitude and a smile that could cheer anyone up any day. 

Ｎｏ ｗｏｎｄｅｒ ｔｈｅｙ ｆｅｌｌ ｆｏｒ ｈｅｒ... 

(Y/n) on the other hand had white hair which made her look weird among the others. Her opalite eyes were no better either and to add up she had pale skin that made her look ghostly but Cami always told her that she looked like a queen. 

(Y/n) wondered how Cami was doing right now with the skeletons. Were they happier with her? Was she happy? Do they even remember me?   
All those thoughts went through her mind. 

Only if she could go back five years . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue or just leave it here.


End file.
